


Little Brother

by Kalloway



Category: Robotech (Titan Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Roy should have answered his emails...





	Little Brother

Roy both could and couldn't believe his eyes. Rick Hunter.

If it was any other day, he'd ruffle Rick's hair, give him a firm slap on the shoulder, and straighten out the inevitable mess. That's what Roy wanted to do, deep down. But no, Rick had to show up on the worst possible day.

Roy was glad he'd ditched his earpiece earlier to get a little headspace for his own checklists and timelines. It was definitely saving his hearing at the moment.

Maybe Rick would take a raincheck. Maybe he'd listen to reason. 

No, Roy knew Rick better than that.


End file.
